


Beyond a Life-Time

by BlueGhostes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Original Character(s), StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGhostes/pseuds/BlueGhostes
Summary: Beyond a Life-Time is a story of reincarnation in order to change what "can't be changed", and maybe, a story about what's beyond Starclan.Because honestly, all that "being able to see the future and not change it" bullshit is dumb.
Kudos: 2





	Beyond a Life-Time

When she opens her eyes, there is no StarClan. There are a thousand voices.

She catches a glimpse of fur and eyes before she clamps them shut and flattens her ears in an attempt to quieten them, but they remain equally as loud, echoing from one side of her skull to another. She opens her mouth to shout but she is frozen.

_“I’ll find her”_

_“You murdered our father!”_

_“I hail you by your new name..”_

_“This has always been your purpose”_

_“Block the voices out,” ___

__Each word made her more and more angry and confused, until with an angry snarl, she unfroze, jumping to her feet._ _

___“STOP!” ____ _

____The voices all at once ended, as if they were shocked by her outburst._ _ _ _

____With her eyes opened, she finally got a glimpse of her surroundings. She couldn’t see far - a mist shrouded a tree-length ahead of her. There was nothing besides the grass underneath her paws, no stars or moon, and no trees. Though she couldn’t see beyond the mist, she felt it was the same for forever and more._ _ _ _

____There was no one with her, despite what she had thought she’d seen before fear had taken over from the voices._ _ _ _

____Cautiously, she took a step forward, ears pricked for any possible sounds. The silence felt louder than the voices had been, making her hesitate before each step. As she neared the mist, the impossibly loud silence was broken by the stepping of paws._ _ _ _

____She spun around, claws unsheathed and fur on end, terrified of what else may be in this starless-void._ _ _ _

____The cat in front of her was almost completely hairless, his form reminding her of the rats she’d encountered once or twice in the forest. His eyes were blue and endless, and without knowing him or asking, she knew that he was old. Not old physically (though that was clear as well), but mentally. She could see the incomprehensible knowledge he had._ _ _ _

____For a moment, the two only stared at one another, his eyes feeling as if they were looking through her skin and fur, and into everything she was._ _ _ _

____“You do not yet remember,”_ _ _ _

____His voice shattered through the clearing like a tree splintered, making her flinch back as if bits of bark had struck her. The voice was raspy, tired. Disappointed, but unsurprised._ _ _ _

____Her confusion must have been evident, for the cat didn’t leave enough time for her to reply. He sighed, only turning and beginning to slowly walk away._ _ _ _

____She didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know why she wasn’t in Starclan, or who this cat was, or what she was supposed to remember. She remembered nothing except her life, and the end of it. What else was there for her to know?_ _ _ _

____Maybe if she walked far enough, the mist would end and Starclan would begin. She could go and find her family and home, and escape this place that had welcomed her with shouts._ _ _ _

____“Are you coming?”_ _ _ _

____His voice jerked her out of her thoughts. His back was turned, and he was still walking._ _ _ _

____She looked behind her, at the misty void, then back._ _ _ _

____This place was daunting, and despite her lack of trust in this cat, the thought of exploring that void alone, or being alone once again within it, was more terrifying than the voices._ _ _ _

____So, she followed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird story I thought of in my head. It's been with me for awhile, and I finally had the temptation to write a part of it in my head. Who knows if I'll continue or if it'll work out. But I hope at least someone enjoyed it.


End file.
